


Weakness

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, M/M, roukiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kiri joins disaster, Rouga curses himself for being unable to prevent his descent into darkness.<br/>(Technically gen, tagging it roukiri just to put something in there, since this leans in that direction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Rouga!" 

Rouga turned at the sound of a familar voice calling his name, unable to hold back a smile at the sight of his old pupil.

"Kiri, I see you've finally joined us."

"Yes, I'm definitely going to get much stronger now." He pulled his dark core deck case out of his pocket, the object seeming to radiate power in his hand as he gazed at it.  
Something about the way he looked at it, the desperation in his eyes, worried Rouga. There had been a reason he hadn't given Kiri a dark core during the short time he had trained him- Kiri was desperate for power, suspectable to even the weakest temptation. Kiri had potential, but the first step he would've taken would be to strengthen his will, prove how strong he could become on his own merit- perhaps then he would be a suitable canidate for the dark core, but not yet. He could already see that the core was changing him, and the memory of other fighters who had fallen too easily under it's spell made him step closer to Kiri, as if to get between him and the dark core. 

"Who gave you that? Sofia?" 

"Oh?" He looked up from his dark core deck case as if coming out of a trance. "No, Davide gave this to me."

Davide- somehow, the answer didn't suprise him. That fighter would have no concerns about the dark core's effects on Kiri.  
Rouga had disliked Raremaro back at Sengoku for being a dishonest fighter, but Davide was several times worse . A constant cheater, he also manipulated his opponents emotions to throw them off their game- gathering intelligence and writing it down in his notebook just for the satisfaction of watching the pages fill with the weaknesses and insecurities of others. Rouga was sure he had a few pages in that black book of his for him, but he didn't fear his mind games- the winner of any buddyfight was the one with the strongest will and the most skill. 

"While I'm glad he brought you here, but don't stay too close to him. The power he gave you will make you stronger, but the rest of what he says is not to be trusted."

"What? But Davide is my friend. He's the only one who will talk to me at my new school, and he's helping me become stronger..." 

"Yeah, besides, we're all friends here at Disaster, right?" Rouga gritted his teeth as Davide sauntered over, draping an arm around Kiri's neck. "I wonder what master Kyoya would think if he knew you were trying to make divides between members?" He roughly pulled Kiri closer to him, giving a sly smile that made Rouga's fingers twitch against his spear. Davide was right- no matter how much he disapproved, he couldn't say anything against him. As if hearing Rouga's thoughts, Davide lowered his head, letting his tongue flicker just short of Kiri's neck, his eyes never leaving Rouga so he could watch him squirm. 

"That's it!" With his outburst, Davide smirked, and Rouga knew he'd taken his bait. "Davide, buddyfight me!" 

"With pleasure- we can demonstrate to Kiri here the real power of the dark core."

"Right..." Rouga glanced at Kiri, who had taken out his dark core again to gaze at it. The sight only aggrevated his anger, drawing out his impulsiveness. "Kiri!"

"Yes?" 

"...Watch our match, and decide what kind of fighter you want to become." He looked back to Davide, eyes narrowing. "You have the power now to be anything you choose. Make the right choice." 

"That's right, you're not the pathetic weakling you were anymore." Davide gave another smirk, twisting Rouga's words with ease. Rouga only gripped his lance more tightly as he watched Kiri look to Davide, obviously taking his words to heart, and he swore to himself that he if he couldn't break the hold the dark core had on him, he could at least free him from Davide's spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disaster didn't gather together very often, though it seemed these days that they did so more and more frequently. Rouga knew that Kiri had joined them, and that he now had a dark core deck case, but as he sat down at the disaster table, he hadn't been prepared to see how much his former student had changed. 

"Hello again, Rouga." 

Rouga gasped as he spotted the mask on his face, the obvious sign that the dark core had completely taken him over. Rather than the dark uniform the members of disaster wore, Kiri was draped in a demonization of his usual style, setting him apart from those of them who had mastered the core's corruptive powers. For a moment Shosetsu appeared in his mind, and Rouga cringed, feeling like he had let his mistakes repeat themselves. 

"Isn't he just adorable? This one's been doing such a good job of gathering guinea pigs for me." Elf walked over, smirking as he pat Kiri's head affectionately. Rouga gritted his teach, easily seeing the disdain he had for the boy, as one too weak to master disaster force. 

"Don't you touch Kiri!" Kiri stopped him with a wave of his hand, before using the same one to brush away Elf's. 

"I'm not Kiri anymore, Rouga. Call me the grim reaper!" 

"Yes, yes, and what a fine grim reaper you are~" 

Rouga looked in shock as Elf moved to ruffle his hair again. "Kiri, that was you...?"  
Rouga had heard of the reaper, but he had no idea Disaster was involved. He looked up to glare at Elf again- whatever his plan was, he was sure he didn't approve. 

Rouga stayed tense after everyone had gathered at the disaster table. Kiri sat with them, but it was obvious that it was merely for show- Elf hovered nearby, standing above what to everyone was his seat. Scanning the faces around the table, he could feel everyone taking note- Shido was already quietly complaining to anyone who'd listen, scowling bitterly at their new member. Rouga's eye stopped on Davide- his face set in an arrogant smirk, he looked at Kiri as if pleased with his work. Rouga suppressed the growl in his throat as he watched him, forcing himself to look to Kyoya instead, forcing down his urge to scream at him, to ask why, and why so soon? 

"Davide!" As the members of disaster got up and scattered from the table, Rouga stomped straight towards the arrogant man. 

"Ah, I sure have been popular with you recently." His snicker was cut off by Rouga grabbing his collar, pulling him close so he could growl out his words without Kiri hearing.

"Why? Why didn't you stop him? It was obvious he wasn't ready for the dark core!" 

"Stop him? Rouga, my orders were to give it to him- are you asking why I followed orders?" There was a challenge in his eyes, and he licked his lips as if Rouga had fallen into another one of his traps. "Besides, too many people recently have been trying to take that power of his, it's gotten him a bit upset." He clicked his tongue to draw Rouga's attention back to him, the latter having looked away to watch Kiri. "If you wanted to be in charge of what happened to him, perhaps you shouldn't have traded him away?" Rouga growled, sick of the conversation, but Davide took hold of Rouga's shirt, holding them both in place, leaning in just a bit closer to whisper to him. "Our mission right now is to gather more fighters for Disaster- if you take his dark core, you won't get off easy." His eyes gestured to Kiri, though they were too close for either of them to turn to look at him. "You might even turn that little runt you're so concerned about against you."  
Davide released his hold, and Rouga threw him roughly away. Davide only laughed at his retreating figure as he sulked out. Once again, Davide had him so he could do nothing, and his own weakness infuriated him. 

 

When Gao and Tasuku broke into their base, Rouga had yet to help Kiri- neither against the dark core or Davide's influence, the two of which only served to reinforce themselves, sending him into a spiral that had created a criminal fighter perhaps more diabolical than Wolf. He didn't have the strength to save him, and with a sudden realization he knew that meant the only one that could was Gao himself.  
Laughing a bit at himself, he pointed down the hallway Kiri had left through. 

"Gao, the grim reaper went this way." 

As Gao ran down the corridor, Rouga finally felt that he had managed to help his old pupil in some way. He only wished, as he moved to take Kyoya to safety, gladly leaving Shido and Davide to deal with Tasuku, that he could have saved him himself. 

 

~~He'd curse himself, later, when he finally set himself on the right path just in time to see an arrow take Kiri out of the fight. Always, it seemed, he was a moment too late.~~


End file.
